Double Miracle
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The becoming and birt of Fred and George Weasley. A Minerva/Weasley story.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Double Miracle<strong>_

"I just don't know what I am doing wrong, with the others it worked at once," said Molly to Minerva a warm afternoon. The two women had taken her three boys to the park and they were now watching how they were playing with some other children. Molly was now in need of advice, she was trying to get pregnant for the fourth time, and she had been trying for months with no result.

"I do think you are trying too hard, maybe if you tried not to think about it," said Minerva, looking at the younger woman as they got interrupted by a loud scream from Percy.

Molly hurried over, lifting up the crying one-year-old as she gave Bill and Charlie an annoyed glare. She carefully carried the young boy back to the bench, saying, "I'll never get why those two can't play nicely with him."

"And yet you want more," said Minerva, as a rare smile graced her lips.

The young redheaded boy was still crying sadly, making Minerva turn to him saying, "Percy, look at this."

As soon as the young boy looked over at her, Minerva let tons of soap bubbles fly around him by a flick of the wand. The young boy looked at them with great amazement, before he tried catching them, giggling happily as the old witch created more.

"Thank you," Molly said, giving her a grateful smile.

"You are welcome," said Minerva, making one giant bubble appear right in front of Percy.

He captured it and made sure it broke, making him giggle even more. Just then William and Charles joined them. They looked at her with great amazement, and Charlie asked, "How did you do it."

"With an easy spell you can make almost anything," Minerva answered.

"Can you make snow?" asked William wondered.

"I can yes," Minerva answered, saying something, making little snowflakes dance all around them.

"Wow," said Charlie with a smile.

"Cool," said William.

"Very," said Minerva in a dry tone, looking over at Molly that seemed amazed as well. The old witch made a few more appear, before putting her wand away, smiling at them.

"Mum, can you do that?" asked Charlie, looking at Molly with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't," said Molly honest; Minerva could see great admiration in her brown eyes.

"Awwwe," the two boys said.

"We should get back home, Minerva is you joining us for dinner," Minerva asked, looking at the older witch.

"I don't see why not," said Minerva and smiled at Molly, making the young boys jump up and down with happiness.

* * *

><p>"That's it, time for bed," Molly said, as it was way past their regular bedtime. She had put down Percy two hours ago, and now she was trying to get their two remaining sons to bed. That however seemed like mission impossible.<p>

"I better get going," said Minerva with a sigh, slowly getting up from the chair.

"But can't you please read to us," said Charlie, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"We'll be real good if you do," said William, giving her an innocent smile.

"Well all right, if you hurry," said Minerva, making both the boys hurry up the stair to their rooms.

"You really don't have to do that," said Molly, smiling at her.

"I really don't mind," said Minerva, actually she was happy to do that, to get some peace and quiet in the house. She slowly started on the way up the stairs.

"She's really something, isn't she," said Arthur and looked at Molly, with loving eyes.

"That she is and the children just adores her," said Molly with a smiling at him, before leaning in for a kiss. Arthur quickly returned it, pushing his wife down in the sofa.

"Arthur, not now, she and the children is upstairs, we can't," Molly protested, seeing where this was going.

"Mollywobbels, she'll be up there for at least thirty minutes if not more, by that time we can be done," Arthur pointed out.

"Why aren't you romantic," she said, rolling her brown eyes at him.

"Why not try to use this one chance, you never know," he said, kissing her again. Molly of course knew she should have protested, but she was simply too tired to do so. And besides she knew he was right, they would be done far before Minerva came back down. As if there was one thing Molly knew it was that Minerva always took her time while telling a story, which was probably why the boys liked her so much. Right now that didn't seem to matter; the only thing that did matter was them trying to make another little miracle.

* * *

><p>"Molly, are you okay?" Minerva asked as the other woman looked rather pale. The two women had run into each other while they were shopping different necessities.<p>

"No…these two is giving me more trouble than the other three, I need to sit down," Molly admitted, looking around for a place to sit.

Minerva nodded in sympathetic way, looking at Molly's big belly, they were moving around in there for sure. She couldn't say that she envied the younger woman. One child was one thing, two on the other hand… She was at the moment glad it was not her.

"Minerva," Molly looked at her with pleading eyes, knowing she could not walk along for a minute longer. The heavy shopping bags and the big belly were starting to take its toll on her.

Again the older witch nodded and helped Molly to the nearest pub where they sat down. Molly leaned against the wall behind her, groaning, closing her eyes in dismay. Her back was hurting, as were her feet because of her swollen ankles. Not to mention that their constant movement was pushing on her bladder and it wasn't always as harmless as it seemed.

Minerva got up and walked over to the bar to order some hot chocolate for them both. She slowly walked back and handed one of the cups to Molly and said, "You should drink this to get warm."

Molly opened her eyes and smiled thankfully at the older witch, taking the cup and drinking a bit. As always Minerva was right, not only did the hot liquid warm her up, but it made the twins calm down as well. Minerva smiled at her saying, "Why don't you close your eyes and rest for a little while."

"I really don't have time, I have to get back before the boys drive Arthur crazy," said Molly with a heavy sigh.

"I am sure then can manage and you do need rest," Minerva pointed out, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I do suppose a little rest couldn't hurt," said Molly, slowly closing her eyes, trying to find a good position to rest in as Minerva looked over her with tender eyes.

* * *

><p>"Bill, will you please go and get daddy," Molly whispered under a breath, looking at the six-year-old boy in front of her. Her eyes shutting closed in pain.<p>

"But how am I gonna do that?" the young boy, looking at his mother with scared eyes.

"I…I don't know sweetheart, but please hurry," Molly said, sinking down on the floor.

"Ok, I'll get him," said the young boy, going outside, grabbing a broomstick and making it fly a little over the ground like he had seen his parents do. Then he got on to fly to his daddy's work place.

Incredibly enough the young boy managed to get there really fast. He parked the broom outside and walked inside the big building, looking around with wondering eyes. Where was his daddy?

He looked up at a man saying, "Sorry sir."

The man looked at the young boy saying, "Are you sure you are in the right place."

"I think so, I'm looking for daddy, I was wondering if you know where he is?" young Bill asked very polite.

The man looked a little amused asking, "And who is your dad?"

"Arthur…Weasley," he quickly added, looking at the man with hopeful eyes.

"I know him, come along," the man said, showing young Bill the way to Arthur's office. He knocked on the door only to hear Arthur say, "Enter."

The man and Bill walked inside and he said, "I think this one belong to you, Arthur."

"Bill, how did you get here, what are you doing here?" asked Arthur, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Broom, not that hard. Mum told me to get you, she's not well," said Bill, looking at his father with sad eyes.

"We have to go at once, no time to lose," said Arthur, at once getting that the time had come for the twins to be born. He got a hold of Bill and hurried out of there to come to his wife's aid.

* * *

><p>"Mollywobbels," Arthur called out as soon as he had gotten in the front door. He could hear Charlie cry from inside the living room. As he followed the sound he slowly saw Charlie curled up in a corner, looking at his mother that was on the floor panting heavily.<p>

"Arthur," she whispered, turning her head to look at her husband.

"Molly," he said, kneeling down next to her and putting his arm round her shoulder, adding, "I think we should get you to the hospital."

"I…don't think we have time," she said shutting her eyes hardly, panting heavily.

"So you are saying that…we are going to have them soon…here," he said, looking at his wife with shocked eyes.

"I am afraid so," she said, letting out a whimper, hiding her face in him.

Arthur gently kissed the top of her head, stroking her before whispering, "I think that maybe we should get the children out before…"

"I agree, but Arthur, please don't go," she whispered, clinging to him with all she got.

"Easy Mollywobbels I'm right here," he whispered before turning his head to their three sons saying, "Boys, I think its best that you go to your rooms until this is over."

"Will mum be okay?" asked Bill, still worried as he had never before seen his mummy like that.

"She will be fine as soon as it is over," Arthur promised, smiling a little to show that he meant it.

"Okay, we can play in my room," said Bill, taking his younger brothers with him. Both Arthur and Molly smiled a little by this, thinking her was very good boy at times.

"Arthur," Molly whispered as soon as she heard Bills door close.

"I'm right here Mollywobbels," he said in a very soft tone.

"I…I think it is time," she said under a deep breath, feeling the waves of pain shooting through her, making it almost unbearable. It felt worse than with the other three, much worse. Or maybe it was because it seemed so long since she had last gave birth. Sweat and tears were running down her cheeks, making them even more dirty than they already were.

"Go with your body Mollywobbels," Arthur whispered, one hand stroking along her lower back, trying to ease her pain, as the other were holding her hand.

"I…need you at the other side," she whispered, not wanting him to stop what he was doing, but knowing that he had to capture their sons when they came out.

He nodded briefly and moved to the other side. He slowly removed her already wet underwear. Wet from the water that had broken earlier, and a little dirty from some slime that had been released even before that, starting the birth itself.

He put the panties aside and looked up through his wife's dress, right at her womanhood. It was covered by fine red curls, which were now messy because of the situation.

"Arthur," she breathed, panting heavily.

"Yes Mollywobbels," he said, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Please hold my hand, I'm scared," she whispered, her voice seemed insecure. He let his hand reach out to meet hers, fingers entwining. She was crying now. This was not how she planned to have her twins; they were supposed to be born at a hospital where she could have something to take the edge of the pain, not at home.

"Shhh it will be okay, we can do this together, you are not alone in this," he whispered, letting his thumb caress over her hand in a very loving way.

She smiled very vaguely at him, feeling comfort by his words. Knowing that he was right. Her body felt on the edge, ready for the first one to come out. She closed her eyes, pressing with the wave of heavy pain that was going through her. Holding onto the carpet beneath her, pushing harder. Feeling like she was being torn apart more than before. Screaming out in agony, breathing what she could master. Feeling even more tears shooting out of her eyes. Pushing again, in the haze she was in hearing Arthur say that the head was crowing. Knowing it would be over by one more push, so she did, with all she could muster, she pushed her first little baby boy out of her body.

Arthur captured him, very carefully holding that little boy in his arm, clearing his airways, making him scream. He smiled down at him thinking that he was perfect in every little way.

"You did good Mollywobbels, you did really would," he said and smiled proudly at his wife, holding up their little one. Tears of joy were starting to fall from his eyes.

"He's…he's so beautiful," she whispered, ignoring the slime and blood that were surrounding him.

"He sure is, just like you," said Arthur, smiling lovingly at her. She could see nothing but tenderness shining from his blue eyes.

"You say the sweetest things, so are you ready for one more," she whispered, knowing that the other one were for some reason in a hurry as well.

"I am, I'm just going to let him rest right here," he said, dragging down on of the carpets from the couch, and wrapping it neatly around their young one. He laid him right next to where he was sitting so he could keep an eye on him while waiting to welcome his brother.

Molly looked deeply into Arthur's blue eyes, finding the courage she needed to go on. Pressing what her body could muster once more, until she heard screaming at the other end. Smiling vaguely, collapsing more or less from pain and exhaustion.

Arthur looked at the little boy, then at his wife, knowing she would need medical care to be on the safe side. He looked at the two newcomers smiling as he said, "That there is your mum and she's the most amazing woman in the world, and she loves you to bits. I am your father and I love you more than you can ever imagine. Welcome to the world little ones."

* * *

><p>It was later the same day that the Weasley's found them at the hospital. Molly had been stitched up a little and was now resting in bed. The twins were resting in two little beds next to her. Arthur was sitting in a chair next to his wife's bed looking at her with loving eyes, watching over her and the newcomers.<p>

Molly's sleep seemed to be very disturbed as she from time to time fluttered her eyes looking at Arthur and the twins before going back to her dreams. It was like she couldn't decide what was better. Arthur smiled at her in a loving way, knowing his wife to be too attached to him and their children at times.

He watching her however got interrupted by a knock on the door. She at that point didn't seem to react so he assumed she finally had found her rest. Arthur got up from his seat, lifting up one of the twin boys that had been woken by the knock.

Arthur slowly walked over to the door only to find Minerva McGonagall outside. They had got a hold of her to look after the three boys while they rushed over to the hospital after the birth. She were to bring them to the hospital a little later so they could meet their new brothers, then have them over night.

The old witch looked at the little boy in Arthur's arms, saying, "Definitely Weasley's... seemingly not so easygoing as the others... they'll make trouble - double trouble."

"Aren't you being a little harsh on them, they are only babies," said Arthur, as the second little boy started to scream.

"May I…?" Minerva said, looking at the screaming little miracle. Arthur nodded and Minerva lifted him up and rocked him lovingly in her arms, until he calmed down.

"They already started making trouble a long time ago, not to mention they are born on April's fool's day, so no," said Minerva, looking at the little boy in her arms with tender eyes.

"Perhaps you are right Minerva," said Arthur with a sigh, as a tired Molly opened her eyes saying, "Minerva, when did you get here and where are the boys?"

"Outside, waiting for permission to see their brothers. I got her here a moment ago, how are you feeling dear?" Minerva answered.

"Tired and sore, other than that I'm good," said Molly, reaching out her hands so Minerva could give her the baby. Molly hold him close as he again started to scream, making her lead him to her breast so he could feed.

"Good, should I let them come in?" asked Minerva, sounding worried.

Molly nodded, and Minerva went to get the three other Weasley children, that soon gathered around their parents to see the new ones. Bill smiled pleased to his two younger brothers as Arthur looked at Minerva saying, "Did you ever consider having one?"

"A while back, but considering I am in charge of around three hundred students I do think that is more than enough without having my own to worry about," Minerva pointed out.

"I somehow don't think you mind," said Molly, smiling at her.

"No," said Minerva without elaborating anything on the subject, before adding, "We should probably leave you to rest some more, but we can come back later."

"Awwe, do we have to go," said Bill, looking at her with pleading eys."

"I wanna stay," said Charlie.

"Stay," Percy said, not making any attempt to listen to the old witch.

Minerva sighed, as a small smile graced her lips saying, "We can stay a while longer, I'm not in a hurry today."

"Yaaaay," the children cheered as Molly smiled at Minerva. Just then both the children started to scream loudly, making Minerva say, "Double trouble Arthur, mark my words."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
